Meeting Your Boyfriend's Parents
by LiLy Mon'Roe
Summary: Saru is now in trouble, meeting Fei's parents wasn't the best idea. Kinako hates him and so is Asurei! What he going to do now? -To Be Continued-


We all know how protective Saru is towards his boyfriend; he would do anything to make Fei happy, cooking, taking him to places on the world, teaching him new languages, let him have a rabbit as a pet and all that stuff. Yet there's one thing he can't do, one thing that he had to step back a few steps away from the situation, knowing that he would _never _get away from it but he followed his rarely-been-used survivor instinct and step a few more steps back. In his mind, there was only one thing running through his brain, something that had never been in his thoughts before but it came up for the very first time.

_Run, Saru, run._

And he did, even know he had been warned not to by the greenette.

"SARU EVAN! COME BACK HERE!" The green hair boy called as he ran after his boyfriend, Saru didn't turn around. He running for his dear life, THERE'S NO WAY he would met those duo. Not even when he's dead and been send to hell, the white hair boy crossed his fingers and prayed to god.

'Jesus, I know I have been a bad follower … but do I deserve to be like this!?' He though in his mind and kept running, but before he could get out of the room. Meia and Giris had stopped him from getting anywhere further as there were forcefully ordered.

"Meia, let me through!" The lavender eyes flicker in hurried and fear, Meia just sweat dropped and felt sorry for the boy. She and Giris were ordered to keep Saru in this room with no way out. Before Saru could protest any further, a dark aura surrounded the air behind his back. Chills ran down his spine, Saru wasn't sure if he should turn around or not. Maybe he shouldn't.

"Saru, please do this for me, for us" Saru turned around slowly and saw the thing that he can't resisted. _Those damn sparkly puppy eyes that said 'Just give UP'._

Those damn big and cute puppy eyes, Saru tried to not look at it but it was just too hard for him. Fei knew his lover would give one time at another, but it took time for the white hair boy to give up. As 15 minutes has already passed by, Saru would still shut his mouth pretending this never happened at all. While the rest of the team watching intensely with popcorns and coke, for them (more like Garo) this is a great Korean Drama like Boys over Flowers or Coffee Prince or Secret Garden or Unwanted Son and and and Time Goes By! (Did I name too many dramas? Sorry)

"Please, my mother really wants to meet you in a motherly like way!" That made Saru remembered the short little girl Kinako, who turns out to be _his _boyfriend's mother. It wasn't great; the brown hair girl had threatened him to death if he breaks the green hair boy's heart. Asurei isn't a kind man as you see also; he nearly killed the poor lavender boy just knowing that Saru had _never _asked permission to date his precious little boy.

"I- seriousl-seriously don't think that's a good idea" The white hair boy replied back, but the only he got was as death glare from the shorter male. In which he only got to see when he complained or made the young Lune mad.

It's over; he **is **going to meet his boyfriend's parents.

"Yes, sir" Saru sighed.

The other boy just smiled happily and kiss Saru's cheek before he walked back into his room to prepare, Meia and Giris just patted there captain's shoulders and wish him good luck. Vanfeny just shook his head and walked away, Garo was just there. 'Fucking Video Taping' all of this shit together to blast it off in Youtube Ver. 24 Global (made that up).

"Hey, do you think Garo is been acting weird?" Sheep whispered to Meia, but she only got an answer 'no idea'. She may don't know what's the violent-loving male was planning, but she knew it isn't going to be good.

Garo was smirking like an idiot, because all of the former SSC and him had NEVER saw Saru in this stage of terror and he had it all record in HD. In an instant, the video was loading in the website and it only had 3% left before it officially out to the world.

'This gonna be fun~'

**To be Continued … with an epic twist.**


End file.
